7swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems and mini skill
There are several kinds of gems in this game. Each has a different function. I first found it very intriguing as I didn't know where to put them in >.<. I write this to help anyone who gets confused about this. Gems : Speed gems : ''increase dex +20 (cocktrice, basilisk, goblin lord ) ''Soul Gems : increase int +20 (goblin lord) Strength gems : ''increase str +20 ( minotaur, minotaur hero, clayboar, basilisk) ''Attacker gems : ''increase atk +15 and matk +15 (goblin master, goblin lord, minotaur, basilisk, cocktrise, flame slim) ''Defender gems : increase def +15 and mdef +15 ( crab, slim, goblin , minotaur, basilisk) Life gems : increase health +20 hp (minotaur hero) Place to add : hobby shop tops clothing. These clothing has "generously" have one slot for you to put these in. You can't put this gem anywhere else :p Elemements Fire element : '''add element to weapon or armor. increased fire magic damage (flame slime, goblin lord, minotaur hero) '''Wind element : '''add element to weapon or armor ( minotaur, minotaur hero, basilisk) '''Ground element : add element to weapon or armor ( minotaur, minotaur hero, basilisk, dessert slim) Water element : '''add element to weapon or armor (crab, blue slim) ''Place to add : "set" in the weapon , armor or accesory items ( feather items, fairy, disk, etc.. of the hobby shop ) Mini Skills : These skill are rare and powerful. Even though it's not as powerful as your skill but it's as useful '''''Mini fire skill : deal a little fire damage + burning statue (losing blood over time ).3 use before recharge (Notes : this skill negates any abnormal statue that's on the opponent body ) Drop : flame slim , blue slim Mini hide skill : a small version of hide skill but can be added to every class . ( decrease range and sight ). One uses before recharge. (Time : 15 sec) Recharge time : 1 min drop : blue slim, grey slim Mini beserk skill : you won't be stunned when being attacked. Makes you able to excute the skill or attack perfectly for a short period of time. (Time 15 sec). 1 use before recharge Recharge time : 1 min drop : blue slim, demon slim Steal skill : enables you to steal things directly from the monster. (helps you to get more item from the monster), high miss rate :p. 3 uses before need to recharge Recharge time : 1 min drop : basilisk, blue slim Large counter skill : the most formidable skill of all. Very noteworthy. Enable you to counter multiple opponent at one time ( if your cleric or mage has this, your opponents will see hell; especially when they are outnumbering you @.@). 2 uses before recharge. Recharge time : 20 sec drop : only minotaur hero First aid skill : heal you A LITTLE. At least you have three uses before recharge. Three times using this is about equal to 1 time using heal of the clerics ^^ ) (Notes : these skill maybe useful, but they need much longer time to recharge compared to normal skill so use it with caution ) recharge time : 1 min drop : crab, green slim, blue slim. ''Mini cure skill : ''the most worthy skill to add you your accessory. Cure abnomal statue on yourself ( except freeze and silence ' ). One use before recharge Recharge time : 1 min drop : only blue slim (extremely rare ) ''Place to add : ''on the accessory item with slot ' ( wings, fairy, emblem disk, green cowlick, elf ears , etc at the hobby shop )